


Our Happy Place

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Every year, Hermione and Severus steal a few days in Paris.Don't like it? Don't comment.Art by the wonderful MrsMast. Thank you for the gorgeous inspiration! I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Our Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the beautiful art by MrsMast for the Magical Vacation Fest in the Hermione's Nook Facebook group. Without her art, this story would not exist. Everyone give her a round of applause!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50274237976/in/dateposted-public/)

Paris, 2002

“Do you think they figured it out?” she asked, her arm looped through the crook of his elbow.

Severus scoffed, “Hardly. Those two dunderheads-”

“Be nice,” Hermione scolded softly.

He sighed through his nose. “Fine. Those two friends of yours are as astute as a sleeping painting.”

A laugh escaped her, “Well, Dumbledore’s painting seems as sharp as he ever was.”

He grumbled, words about a _nosey old bat_ being carried off in the warm Paris breeze and Hermione laughed once more. “How much further?” she asked, their boots clicking against the sidewalk.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked, tone full of soft teasing. “I’m very nearly hurt that you would forget-”

“Yes, nearly hurt, which means you’re not hurt which means hurry up and get us there! I can’t wait to-”

“Shh, not in public, Hermione.”

She giggled at the slight pink in his cheeks, the only evidence of his embarrassment and reluctance to speak of private matters in public. She loved the way her arm hugged his; her fingers gripping the muscles in his bicep and forearm as they walked the Parisian streets.

The past two years, they’d been able to escape the country with the excuse of a convention on the Theory of Magic held annually in Paris. This year, they continued the tradition and disappeared with a portkey to the warmer and drier country of France.

Hermione’s brown eyes flitted from one shop front to the next, soaking in each name and face they passed. The French voices shouted, some shouting as they sold wares, other voices belonging to parents as they berated children or friends getting the attention of their mates. The sun beat down, the clear sky refreshing her soul as the man on her arm refreshed her heart.

“We’re here,” his deep voice rumbled, his free arm swept with grandeur before the doors.

“Oh, Severus,” she said in delight. Her fingers gripped his arm tighter in excitement and he led her into the doors of the hotel.

He called himself fairly fluent but his accent was terrible, so Hermione usually did the hotel check-in or ticket purchases at the museums.

A uniformed House-Elf took their bags and escorted them to the lift before granting them access to their hotel room. She couldn’t help the gasp when she saw how grand it all was: a gorgeous suite with lush furniture, expensive accents, and the most beautiful view of the Seine. She eyed the lit candles near the mini bar and felt a rush of rebellion hit her. Severus tipped the House-Elf a knut before the creature popped away.

“What would you like to do first?” he asked, arms wrapping around her middle. A tingle crept from her neck to her toes, an extra zing hitting her between the legs.

“I could name so many things,” she whispered. “What about you?”

His dark eyes glinted with mischief. “Well… I bought two tickets for the Louvre.”

She twisted in his arms to face him, “Wha- I thought we might- I meant-”

The deep chuckle that escaped him told her all she needed to know. “Oh, very funny.”

“Only you appreciate my humor, Hermione.”

“I better be the only one you’re making those kinds of jokes to, Severus,” she teased.

He claimed her lips in a chaste but warm kiss, “Only you, my love.”

With an appreciative moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, inviting him for more. He took the invitation and kissed her again, his lips prying hers open to honor the country they were in.

“Why is it even called french kissing?” she asked after they’d broken apart.

“You haven’t found that in a book yet?” She swatted his chest playfully and he laughed again. “I’m sure you’ll ask someone - and in perfect French.”

“You sound jealous, Severus.”

His mouth pulled to the side, “Perhaps.” Her smile lit her whole face, a sense of pride mixed with joy.

“You’re better at other things, though,” she said, her hands sliding down his chest to grasp his hands. She took a few steps back, pulling him slowly towards the bedroom.

“Oh? Please, enlighten me.”

Her cheeks grew warm: he loved when she blushed, and the embarrassment was always worth it. “You’re much better with your mouth than I am.”

Severus gave a prideful smirk, “Perhaps you need more practice.”

“Perhaps you should give me some pointers.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You want me to-”

Her finger covered his lips and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Tell me what you want, Severus.”

He unconsciously licked his lips, allowing himself to be pulled to the bed. She unhooked his outer robe and kept eye contact as it fell to the floor with a soft fwoomp. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she untucked his shirt and snapped her fingers, silently undoing each button on his attire. “Tell me what you want,” she said huskily. With a tempting bite on her bottom lip, she removed the offending trousers and raised her eyebrows expectedly.

“Hermione,” he whispered breathily.

“Hmm?”

“I…”

She gave a mischievous grin, “Yes?”

Her hand reached inside his last stitch of clothing and grasped him, eliciting a throaty groan. “Hermione,” he repeated, nearing a growl now.

She released him from the confines of his pants and traced the head with her finger. “What do you want?”

“You dare tease me, witch?”

She gave a low laugh, “I’m sure you’ll give as good as you get. Better, even.”

His long fingers traced the angles of her jaw before running through the curls near her temple. “Lick me.”

There was a flash of hunger in her eyes before she acquiesced, taking his growing cock in her mouth. His eyes closed at the sensation of her wet mouth around him, her soft lips wrapping around it as her fingers grasped the base. He was careful not to pull on her, allowing her to take the time she needed for breaths as she grew accustomed to his size and minded her teeth. With each bob of her head, he went deeper and they both moaned at the sensations. Her knickers dampened as her body reacted to him.

“Oh, Hermione,” Severus said, his fingers tangling in her curls more with every bob. Her tongue ran around the base and along the underside, eliciting a hiss from him. “Don’t- don’t let it be over yet, love,” he warned. “Let me please you.”

With a soft shake of her head, she took all of him in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. He moaned again, his fingernails scraping her scalp as she pumped the base. Between the warmth, moisture, and wondrous sensations of her moans against his cock, Severus gripped one of her shoulders and tried not to pump into her more.

“Hermione, I’m- Oh fuck, I’m going to-”

She held her breath and focused on his moans of pleasure, grasping his base with more sure fingers and sucked every drop of his cum.

His moans echoed through the room and in her ears, the knowledge that she brought him to ecstasy making her knickers even wetter than before. She swallowed his salty cum and smirked up at him, his breaths ragged and grip loosening.

“I think that was a new record,” she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

“I believe so,” he said with a sigh, “Paris really brings out the vixen in you, my love.”

Hermione moved to her knees, nearly reaching him in height, “Yes. Must be something about it that creates the perfect storm.”

His fingers trailed her jawbone before he leaned in for another kiss.

When he pulled away, his eyes bore into hers, full of love. “This is our happy place.”


End file.
